One More Night
by brooke summers1610
Summary: So i cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I've said it a million times but I'll only stay with you one more night. Only rated T because I want to be very safe RnR! x


**A/N: I AM BACK! Oh the joy of overcoming my writer's block even just by the little it takes for me to write this one shot has me overjoyed! My juices are finally flowing again although with exams looming up ahead at the end of this term I might not update my other stories just yet. In the meantime, to every reader who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed my stories or me I present to you my humble one-shot.**

**This is inspired by Maroon 5's One More Night. I really recommend listening to it as you read. Hit play on the song when I say so and if I wrote this right, this should roughly play out along with the lyrics. Please make allowances for differences in reading speed and the fact that I wanted the story to seem natural and non-stiff or stilted.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**hit play!**

* * *

Another night in the Malfoy home.

Another night spent hurling abuse at each other, hating each other too much to stop, loving each other too much to leave.

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!"

"AND YOU THINK I LOVE YOU YOU CONTROL FREAK?"

"AT LEAST I'M NO ARSEHOLE LIKE YOU!"

They were good at that, hurting each other as hard as they could the way only two people who have loved know how to.

It was war.

No point denying it.

They stood there, voices raised and dripping with venom, flags blazing high.

"YOU THINK I LIKE BEING MARRIED TO YOU GRANGER?"

She upped and threw a lamp at his head, words apparently no longer doing her emotions justice.

He ducked and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door between them as hard as he could.

_How did we come to this?_

He had long ago lost track of how their relationship had become so infested with poison it couldn't even function anymore.

He couldn't take much more.

"I'm sick of this. I can't do this anymore Draco."

She whispered through the door, taking the words clean out of his mouth.

She sounded so broken..Had he done that to her? Reduced the feisty gorgeous witch into the broken mess outside?

He was still angry but already the anger was leaving him, chased out by the creeping tendrils of love and remorse stealing through him.

All that had happened yet still he was capable of feeling pain for hurting her, his hard-won Hermione. His love for her wasn't easily forgotten. He loved that with her, he knew not logic nor reason nor rationality.

He could almost feel his logic flying out the window. Logic had no place here, in this tangle of emotions.

She had grown on him, his little wife, until she really was a part of him, branded into his every cell, seared into every inch of his skin. His perfect match.

He even loved that she was the only woman who made him feel like the world's stupidest bloke.

Feeling every bit a fool he slowly opened the door and found her on her knees crying against the doorframe and immediately rushed to hold her.

_Stupid move Draco._

He sighed, knowing he'd regret this act of kindness. He needed to cut all ties, make it easier for them to walk away from this mess of a marriage.

One more night, he swore to himself.

After that they would have to call it quits. Two people who loved each other shouldn't be tearing into each other the way they did, it was all wrong.

Only one more night he'd hold her and kiss her tears away and carry her to bed then he'd talk to her about both of them walking away.

_This is probably the millionth time you made this promise Draco you know it._

He shrugged the thought aside and held his wife against him, letting her cry out the anger, the hurt, the confusion.

Just another night, the last.

She lifted her head and pressed a kiss, soft and needy, onto his lips.

He felt himself falling, all thoughts of leaving swirling away like water down a drain.

"No Hermione, this will only-mmph!" She kissed him again and his body speedily responded, betraying the need he still had for her.

He needed to tell her to stop, that they couldn't walk away if they kept doing this but…he needed her.

He could taste her lipstick, that familiar taste that reminded him of berries; it took his breath away.

He could sense what would happen next. It happened every night. He already knew he was going to hate himself for this in the morning.

The air between them was charged in a sweeter, more familiar way now. He was definitely going to wake up a thoroughly satisfied, thoroughly guilty man tomorrow.

She pressed her lips in a succession of butterfly kisses along his jaw, her fingers winding themselves into his hair. Good Merlin he loved this woman. She was good at making him do that, love her.

He completely stopped using his head, falling back into the habit of loving her. They freed each other of their garments, and soon, just like that, they ceased to be Draco and Hermione but became fully one.

She clung to him, her petite frame seeming to shape itself onto his taller, more solid build, as if she were weathering out his passion which only increased his desire for her.

_You are a fool Draco Malfoy and that's a fact, grovelling back to her. What good will it do both of you?_

But this time would be different, hadn't he promised himself? 'Crossed his heart and hoped to die' like a child?

He would only stay with her one more night, no more. He couldn't keep doing this to her.

The millionth time the charm maybe. Like he was fooling anyone. Every night they fought, they loved, he stayed.

One last night to stay this time. For real.

He buried his face into her hair and was immediately assailed by the scent of raspberries. He loved her glorious rich tangle of hair.

_No Draco Malfoy. One last night. Don't get attached again._

She moaned then and cried out his name; He gritted his teeth.

_Only one more night. Don't get blinded into staying._

She fell silent and he was just calming down when the tiniest of whimpers escaped her and she sank her little teeth into his neck. That threw him all over again.

_Damnit! Damn you Draco! One more bloody night and never again damn you!_

But he couldn't help himself. If it was only lust he could resist.

But it wasn't. It was a heady cocktail with a good strong dose of genuine care for her.

She kissed him and he kissed her back.

How could he help himself loving her? It came to him as easily as breathing.

He stopped thinking around her, loving her wasn't something he could rationalize.

And now they lay skin to skin and she gently curled herself against him, her head on his chest.

He loved feeling her all soft and trusting in his arms, as if he were her pillar.

That was why he had married her after all. It wasn't as simple as only loving her, it was that he loved the man he was with her, the man he could be because of her love.

_One more night only Draco, whatever you love about her. You swore. You did._

He stroked her hair.

_No more millionth chance to stay away. _

_One last chance and one last night is all you get this time._

"I love you Draco. I don't know why we bring out this side of each other all the time, but I do love you Draco."

_One more night. Don't be fooled, she's a tricky one._

"You may be the only man who riles me up so horribly but you're also the only man to make me love someone so much more than I thought possible."

_Like you haven't heard that one. One final night. Resist her honeyed lies._

"I've..I've been thinking about leaving. Finishing with us. But every night…staying always becomes the only option. So much so that I keep breaking my promise to myself and I stay another night."

"Me too."

Brown eyes met gray.

"So what do we do now that we've had another night?"

Her lip quivered, betraying her calm, confident tone.

_Oh give up. You're hopeless you two crazy lovebirds._

He kissed her forehead.

"I guess we'll just have to give it one more night sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: To be honest I'm quite heavily dissatisfied with this. Please do take the time to leave your feedback so I can make it better. It's my first time trying this concept with a Dramione so yeah.. Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
